


In the crooks of your body, I find my religion

by DanielleItLouderNow



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: May I write words more naked than flesh,stronger than bone, more resilient thansinew, sensitive than nerve.Sappho
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post: slow burn mutual pining but the burn is emotional and the fic is pwp. they smut it up while both wanting more and thinking the other one wants to be friends with benefits. having only this much of them is torture but not having them at all would be worse. each of them dreads the day their lover falls in love with someone else. both of them are so surprised to learn they've both been in love with the other the whole time  
> @emilyprentissisababe made suggested JEmily please and I agree

Jennifer's hand twisted in the sheet, fist clenching in time with the movement of Emily's tongue.

Emily had a wicked little tongue, both literally and figuratively. JJ was well aware if she couldn't find something to ground herself, this would be over embarrassingly fast.

But Emily always seemed to know when JJ was holding back, and now was no exception as she redoubled her efforts, causing JJ's back to arch and her hips to thrust uncontrollably.

JJ bit down on her other fist, barely muffling a scream as her orgasm ripped through her, Emily expertly following the rocking of Jennifer's body, exponentially extending the blonde's pleasure. 

When JJ had finally calmed, she looked down to spot a smirking Emily, smugness positively radiating from every pore of her perfect skin. It would be infuriating if JJ didn't find it so goddamn attractive. As it were, JJ hurled a pillow at Emily, reveling in the quiet laughter coming from her unit chief.

Emily slowly made her way up Jennifer's body, pressing her lips to soft, honeyed flesh, nibbling here and there, enjoying the sweet, sweet sounds coming from the woman beneath her. Finally, _finally_ she reached JJ's lips, but rather than kissing her senseless like she'd hoped, she began to tease her instead, murmuring against JJ's lips.

"You know, _Agent Jareau_ , I just spent the better part of an hour giving you what I expect to have been one of the best orgasms of your life," Emily paused to appreciate blush spreading across JJ's skin and gave a soft peck to her lips. "And you show your appreciation by throwing a pillow at me?"

JJ's eyes darkened with the challenge and she jerked Emily's head down, smashing their lips together. She loved the way she tasted on Emily's tongue and gave an appreciative moan.

"Stop talking, _Unit Chief Prentiss_ , and I'll show you just. How. _Much_. I appreciate your efforts." JJ punctuated each of her words with a kiss and nip to Emily's throat, practically causing the other woman to purr.

"I don't know, _Agent_ , that was an act of insubordination," Emily whimpered, lust clouding her words.

"Oh Emily," JJ smiled, "haven't you learned by now? I'm anything _but_ subordinate..."

With little effort, JJ flipped their positions, her hand snaking between their bodies and fingers driving into Emily's tight entrance.

JJ's fingers were skilled, reaching depths Emily had felt with no one before and she knew no one could reach after. Her strokes were long and hard, fast and deep, threatening to shatter her in the most beautiful way possible.

Emily began chanting in a gibberish combination of English and Italian. JJ loved knowing she could reduce this powerful, elegant woman to a writhing mass of pleasure and ineloquence with the crook of her finger.

" _Scopami, sono tutta tua, baby! Cazzo e' INCREDIBILE!"_

JJ loved it when Emily lost herself, even if she had no idea what she was hearing. She _had_ taken there liberty of learning a few dirty phrases in French and Italian, just to push Emily over the edge and decided now would be the perfect time to try one out.

_"Vieni per me,"_ she purred, and watched as Emily's eyes flew open and locked with hers before her head fell back and her entire body shook, her hips rolling harder into JJ, taking more of her into herself, clawing desperately at JJ's back.

_"Sto venendo!_ " She cried out, clinging impossibly tighter to Jennifer, sinking her teeth into JJ's shoulder while she continued to fuck her harder, her rhythm never breaking until Emily had grasped JJ's fingers so tightly she was unable to move.

" _Sei bellissma, mi fai impazzire_."

JJ began to dust Emily's face and neck with soft kisses while the brunette continued to mutter in Italian. Pressing a chaste kiss to Emily's lips, JJ made to pull out, but was stopped a gentle hand.

"Please," Emily gasped, "just for a moment."

The truth was, Emily couldn't bear the emptiness after they'd fucked, the loneliness that always came when Jennifer cleaned up and went to her own hotel room, leaving Emily reeking of sex and shame until she could barely face herself in the mirror. Usually after nights like this, Emily would shower for hours, trying wash away the filth and the shame she felt about herself and the situation she'd gotten herself in.

It took but a moment, a singular clarifying moment, for Emily to realize this meant more to her than it did for Jennifer, but she couldn't bear the thought of losing this, losing _her_ , so she'd take her in any form she could.

Jennifer pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and whispered into her hair something unintelligible when Emily felt tears begin to sting her eyes.

This part of the ritual was private and Emily could only think to escape, shoving Jennifer off of herself before bolting to the bathroom, to sob into a towel.

Quietly, Jennifer stood and dressed, leaving to her own room to complete a similar ritual of her own, crying herself to sleep clinging to a pillow she desperately wished were Emily instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak Italian, not even on TV, but I did find an awesome website of dirty talk in Italian.
> 
> Translations
> 
> Scopami, sono tutta tua, baby! Cazzo e' INCREDIBILE!  
> Fuck me, I'm yours baby! That feels incredible!
> 
> Vieni per me  
> Cum for me
> 
> Sto venendo!  
> I'm cumming!
> 
> Sei bellissma, mi fai impazzire.  
> You're so beautiful, you drive me crazy.
> 
> It's just a start guys, and there's more written. I'm slowly coming back.  
> Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

This was not the first time Jennifer Jareau had found herself in this scenario with one Emily Prentiss.

There was an instant chemistry between the two all those years ago when they'd met in Hotch's office and JJ was immediately enamored with all things Emily Prentiss.

It wasn't long until that enchantment evolved into something a little more dangerous for JJ.

They had been sitting on the floor in JJ's freshly painted living room of her still (mostly) empty house. Emily had been regaling her with a story from her youth about something or another that involved her making mischeif with the other ambassadors' children.

"So I said," Emily had began, slipping into French and seemingly not realizing she'd been speaking another language for the past ten minutes or so.

JJ had taken French in high school and fulfilled her language requirements for her degree with it, so was able to keep up, at least conversationally and understand the gist of it, but soon found herself completely enraptured by Emily and her linguistic abilities.

" _Mais ça suffit_ ," Emily had ended, while JJ stared at her with a curious combination of amusement and something else Emily couldn't quite identify.

" _Oh merde, je ne parle pas anglais. Vous n'écoutez probablement meme plus..._ "

Jennifer began to laugh and Emily blushed which only made JJ laugh harder.

"No, I'm still listening," she offered between laughs. "You're just cute when you're embarrassed!" JJ grinned, then realized what she said before slapping her hand over her mouth, completely stricken by her own stupidity.

Emily's eyes widened momentarily, before a sly grin overtook her features.

" _Vous penez que je suis mignon?_ "

JJ could feel her cheeks burning, but nodded anyway, her eyes glancing from Emily's to her lips and back.

" _Et si je te demandais de m'embrasser?_ " Emily continued, her gaze daring JJ to make a move.

Jennifer had two options: pretend she didn't understand the last statement or do what she'd been wanting to do since she had first laid eyes on Emily Prentiss.

In an alarmingly nonchalant way, JJ chose the latter, wetting her lips before meeting Emily's eyes and pouring all the burning lust she could into her own stare.

"Then I'd do this," she said, and leaned forward, crashing her lips against Emily's in a searing kiss before pulling away slightly to whisper in Emily's ear. " _Puis je vous demanderais de parler français entre me jambes...._ "

Jennifer added a soft kiss to the skin of Emily's jaw before pulling away, only to be met by a look from Emily that she could only describe as hungry. Emily was absolutely feral and dripping with sex appeal and Jennifer was instantly addicted. She watched as something finally snapped behind Emily's careful compartmentalization and launched herself at the younger woman, before pulling her into a bruising kiss and tearing her close off in her hurry to devour her.

They'd fucked for hours on the bare floor of JJ's house amongst the remnants of painting supplies, discarded brushes, and drop cloths. When they'd finally worn themselves out, they began to discover paint in the strangest of places and resolved to shower, neither actually getting very clean.

Finally exhausted, they collapsed onto JJ's bed, a sheet shared between the two. Emily quickly learned that JJ was a bed hog and JJ discovered Emily was a blanket thief.

The next morning the blonde awoke deliciously sore and still naked from the previous night. Emily was nowhere to be found and she felt her heart sink a little.

Until she heard the front door and smelled the tantalizing aroma of bacon and the wafting scent of good fresh brewed coffee.

JJ attributed it to the years Emily had spent abroad to her ability to find good coffee practically anywhere, but she was supremely touched by the skill today. 

She listened as Emily quietly made her way upstairs, cracking the bedroom door open to be greeted by the sight of a still nude JJ, draped across the bed, blue eyes positively radiant. In that moment Emily's heart stopped, well aware Jennifer Jareau was what she'd always wanted, always dreamed about: Jennifer Jareau was _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strangely, I don't speak French, either
> 
> Mais ça suffit  
> But enough of that
> 
> Oh merde, je ne parle pas anglais. Vous n'écoutez probablement meme plus  
> Oh shit, I'm not even speaking English! You're probably not even listening
> 
> Vous penez que je suis mignon?  
> You think I'm cute?
> 
> Et si je te demandais de m'embrasser?  
> And if I asked you to kiss me?
> 
> Puis je vous demanderais de parler français entre me jambes  
> And then I'd ask you to speak French between my legs

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers!


End file.
